


Infatuation

by Size_Monarch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, i have no idea what to tag this as omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Size_Monarch/pseuds/Size_Monarch
Summary: A fanfic for a fanfic (fanfic-ception!) - this is based within Find Me In The Shadows by Wenzel, which I have absolutely fallen in love with. This is a very self-indulgent pwp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wenzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenzel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Find Me In The Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445824) by [Wenzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenzel/pseuds/Wenzel). 



From day one the human had fascinated him; a funny little being, nearly hairless and fierce beyond his size. From that moment, when Keith had been dragged up to a screen, from their first meeting in person, the first time he really got to look at him up-close, the paladin had been on his mind - for better or worse.

 

It was difficult to gauge just what Zarkon’s feelings towards Keith were. The two of them were on some kind of thin line between enemy and ally, with very little needed to push them either way. There was one thing Zarkon knew for certain; under better circumstances, the paladin would absolutely be an object of attraction and maybe even a pursuit. As things stood, Zarkon had to be wary. He had no real doubt that Keith still had no true loyalty to him, and anything he did was backed by his own personal motives.

 

Still, it didn’t hurt to speculate, just for a little while, did it? To take just a moment to himself and wonder what it might be like to give chase, in some other world where they were on the same side. He wondered if Keith was the type to play coy - biting at a soft, pink lip and batting long eyelashes - or to come on strong, whispering his desires into the ear of a potential suitor.

 

Zarkon pressed a hand to his face and took a slow breath. It could be dangerous to lose himself in a fantasy but… how long had it been since he last given in to such base desire? Ruling left so little time for himself, perhaps it might do him good to take this chance, even just to get it out of his system for a while.

 

He leant back in his seat and shut his eyes, conceding despite better judgement. He let Keith fill his mind. He looked so good in galra robes, but Zarkon couldn’t hold back the thought of something that would show of more of the lithe frame of his body and pale colour of smooth skin. And then what it would be like to watch him take it off.

 

In his mind, Keith looked him in the eye, disrobing slowly and barely concealing a smile. In his mind, Keith wanted him just as much. He moved slowly, but he wanted to give himself up to the emperor so badly that it was painful. He climbed into Zarkon’s lap, barely taking up any space, the colour of his skin such a stark contrast to the dark purple.

 

Maybe he would be fascinated by anatomy different from his own. Maybe he would kneel between Zarkon’s legs, exploring with soft fingers, leaving teasing touches as his arousal swelled. He might use his mouth to taste, or even try to wrap his lips around him - the thought of being too big for his mouth sent a shiver down Zarkon’s spine and a voice in the back of his head chastised him. He paid it no mind, hand moving slowly as he allowed the fantasy to continue.

 

It would be his turn to use his mouth - something about the human’s bare skin made Zarkon want to cover him in bites and bruises. To have every inch of him marked as property of the Emperor for all to see.

 

And then there was the act itself. Every position possible flitted through his mind. He could break the paladin - push him down, press him into the sheets and dominate him - but the paladin was nothing if not willful, and the thought of Keith astride him pushed its way to the forefront. He imagined him riding him slowly, two disproportionately large hands holding him at the waist, claws digging into his skin as he threw his head back in ecstasy, calling Zarkon’s name, begging for more.

 

That was enough to push Zarkon over the edge, muffling a grunt as he came into his hand. It had been far too long since he last divulged like that and he could barely move when he was done, slumping in the seat whilst he caught his breath.

 

He only hoped that this would keep his mind clear of any such thoughts when he returned to his duties, rather than keeping them fresh in his mind. He was plagued with this infatuation enough as it was.


End file.
